Becoming Whole
by justineajohnson
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have lost what they had, their friendship and their love. Will they be able to get it back? This is a continuation of the Glee series finale focusing on Samcedes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I swear I lived... hmmmm... ooh oooh ooooh"

As the music fades out everyone in the auditorium starts to cheer and hug eachother. Its been quite some time that the original New Directions members had seen eachother much less sing together. Artie was in the midst of directing a new movie and helping his fiance Tina with the planning their upcoming wedding. Kurt and Blaine have had their hands full with the newest member of their family, Charolette Rachel Anderson-Hummell who was now 6 months old and full of her fathers Kurts personality. Brittany and Santana were currently living in Florida, Santana had opened up a modeling agency and Brittany was busy helping NASA out on the "ultra secrect, only Lord Tubbington knows, project". Quinn and Puck are still dating and _finally_ have taken the step to move in with eachother. Puck is stationed in Illionios at Scotts Air Force Base and since their daughter Beth still lives in Lima they make the 7 hour roadtrip every other weekend to see her. Mike was still living in Chicago since we was offered a postition to be a instructor at The Jeoffrey Ballet Academy. He comes and visits Sam more often then the others because the only dancing skills Sam has are his uncoordinated body rolls, that he does way to often. If it wasn't for Mike they would never have a chance at the competitions. Rachel and Jesse are still basking in the glo of her Tony win and she never wastes time reminding everyone of this fact. Mercedes just got done with her "Hell 2 The No" world tour and was planning on getting back into the studio for her next album.

Sam's life, on the other hand, has remained consistant since taking over as Glee instructor for the New "New" Directions. He goes to Breadstix every friday night for karaoke, _a new marketing ploy,_ and goes fishing with his brother Stevie every Sunday. It was rare to have everyone under one roof and since she was there, Sam was feeling even more aware of his surroundings. It had been a long time since Sam saw Mercedes face to face, they usually text eachother once or twice a week but it was always small talk. _'How are you?' 'Hows the album?' 'How was sectionals?'_ Since that day in the auditorium that Mercedes told him that he should persue Rachel he felt as though she had moved on. Seeing her today, with her beautiful brown eyes and dazzling smile, made those feelings that he had buried for her rise to the surface. ' _I wonder if she's seeing anyone'_

Before getting completely engulfed in his thoughts Puck spoke up.

"How about all of us head to Breadstix to catch up?" Looking around Sam noticed that it was only Artie, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Jesse, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and himself standing in the auditorium.

"What a great idea, its been so long since we have all been together. I have been _so_ busy doing interviews since my big Tony win that it will be nice to see what everyone else has been up to" Rachel said as everyone rolled their eyes.

" You do realize I just got done with my _World Tour_ right?" Mercedes expressed feeling very proud of herself. Rachel looked over at Mercedes with her eyes squinted but before she could respond Puck had walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Its settled then. Lets go I'm starving!"

Everyone was walking towards the exit of the auditorium as Sam fell to the back of the crowed. His eyebrows burrowed as he went back to his thoughts _'She couldn't possibly be seeing anyone she never mentioned it in our texts. Although why would she, I never told her when I was dating someone. Plus our text always stayed in the "aquintance zone", how sad I can't even consider our text as two people in the "friend zone". Where did we go wrong?'_ Sam was about to go into a meditative state to figure out that last question when he was jolted from his thoughts with a pat on the back from Mike

"Come on dude, stop daydreaming"

As Sam looked around he realized he was the last one standing in the auditorium and that Mike had came back to get him. Sam smiled at Mike and they rushed to catch up with the rest of the group. He didn't feel like expaining to Mike why he was just standing in the auditorium staring off into space.

As Sam and Mike reached the group they could hear Tina gripping on about something that seemed to be a constant factor in her and Artie's relationship.

"But I was so great in your last movie, you even won an award. I just don't understand why you aren't considering me, your future wife, for your new movie"

Artie adjusted his glasses and looked up at Tina, "Tina, I know you would do great, I just don't see you as a fit for the role"

"Its because I'm Asian right? You do realize that one day you will have half Asian children and they will have..."

"Tina," interrupted Artie with more annoyance in his voice, "You know that you being Asian has nothing to do with it. Let's discuss this later, we're ruining the mood."

Sam looked around and noticed everyone had been staring and Artie and Tina's argument. Tina shrugged her shoulders and walked away hand and hand with Mercedes as if nothing even happened.

Everyone divided into groups as they got to the parking lot, Mike came up to Sam and asked it he could ride with him.

"Sure," Sam said as he climbed into his 1956 Chevy Stepside that his grandfather had left him when he passed away. The truck wasn't pretty, in fact it was far from it, but Sam had plans for it and he took comfort in it knowing that it was his grandfathers old truck.

"You seem a little out of it, is eveything ok?" asked Mike as he searched around for a seatbelt only to realize there wasn't one.

Sam turned the key as the engine rumbled to a roar blowing a cloud of black smoke into the parking lot. He debated whether or not to tell Mike that all he could think about was Mercedes. He decided that he would just shrugged it off and gave the excuse that "it was weird seeing everyone again."

"Especially a certain someone?" quizzed Mike with a knowing look on his face.

Sam had forgot that last time Mike came into town they had gone to Karaoke night at Breadstix. After having one to many drinks he ending up pouring his heart out to Mike, making for an awkward "I was totally wasted last night" coversation the next day.

Sam looked over to Mike and sighed, "We used to have such a strong connection. It's weird that we only conversate as friends now, and distant friends at that. The last conversation we had was via text and it was just the usual ' _how are you, hows the weather'_ coversation."

"Well, she's been busy, you've been busy. Alot has changed in 5 years, I mean Kurt and Blaine have a baby. Who would have thought?"

Sam knew Mike was just trying to cheer him up so he just shrugged his shoulders and agreed with him.

"Yeah a lot has changed, I figured you would have been the one marrying Tina but then Artie swooped in. Feelings change I guess, maybe I just need to accept it."

Mike chuckled, "But if you really think back on it wasn't it I who swooped in first? Artie just got his chance back after I had taken it from him"

Sam smirked, " I guess thats true"

As Sam rolled up to a parking spot at Breadstix Mike said something profound.

"If you feel like it isn't over and you still have feelings for her then you need to tell her. The worst thing she could say is that she just wants to be friends and you won't be any worse off then you already are"

Mike got out of the truck and slammed the door shut. "Now come on man, we have some catching up to do"

Sam got out of the car slammed the door shut ensuring the doors were locked, although no one in their right mind would ever attempt to steal the thing. He looked at Mike with a look of thanks as they walked up to Breadstix entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I didn't realize that I was suppose to put my author notes before submitting the chapter. So here it is, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. To be honest its been a long time since I wrote anything at all (hence all the errors in the first chapter). I wanted to write this because I hated what they did to the Sam and Mercedes love line and I hope to write a story that leaves us (or at least me) satisfied. Its late and I cant think of anything else to say so enjoy...**

Chapter 2

Breadstix looked exactly like it always did except for the fact that it now had a stage with one of those rainbow strobe lights and a banner advertising " Karaoke Every Friday Night". As everyone was squeezing into the biggest booth Breadstix had to offer Mercedes realized that Sam and Mike were missing. _'Don't tell me Sam got lost again',_ thought Mercedes with a slight smile on her face. She had suddenly remembered their first date that summer after losing at Nationals. She had been a nervous wreck, not only because it was her first date ever, but also because her first date was with Sam Evans. One of the best looking guys in school, he even dated Quinn _and_ Santana, both cheerleaders for the Cheerios. Needless to say she figured she wasn't his type so when he had asked her out she was taken aback. She thought back and remembered how Sam broke the tension by speaking only in impressions to the waitress, causing for some puzzled looks, which of course she and Sam found hysterical. That night, that date, had opened up a summer of nervous hand holding and kisses under the street lamp in front of the hotel Sam's family had been staying at.

As Mercedes continued to reminisce about her summer fling with Sam she felt Santana nudge her back to the present. "What's that smile about?"

Mercedes hadn't even realized that she was smiling as she faced Santana, "Oh...nothing."

"Sure," said Santana unconvinced. "Are you still dating that Marcus guy? He was a fine piece of arm candy if I don't say so myself." Brittany looked over to Santana with a blank look on her face. "Not as fine as my arm candy but he was OK," said Santana giving Brittany a kiss on her cheek as Brittany smiled brightly and returned to her conversation with Blaine.

"Umm," started Mercedes but before she could speak she saw Sam and Mike walk over to the booth and take their seats. She thought she saw a hint of curiosity coming from Sam but she figured it was just her imagination. "Um, no we actually ended things. We were just so busy and couldn't make time for each other. But how's everything going with you guys?" Mercedes desperately wanted to change the subject of her dating life especially since Sam was sitting within ear shot.

"It's going, its been hard getting my agency off the ground but its getting there. Who knew how stuck up some of these models are. It's like working with Rachel in Glee club all over again." Santana said that last part loud enough that even Rachel on the other end of the booth looked up and then they both laughed. Santana doesn't like to show it but she has a soft spot for Rachel and would have her back no matter what.

"Well I'm actually helping NASA on a secret project, but to be honest I don't know how long it will last since Lord Tubbington refuses to listen to me. He keeps selling the top secret information to Russia"

Mercedes looked at Brittany, how could she forget about Brittany and Lord Tubbington, in fact she wondered if Brittany still did her web series. It had something to do with fondue if Mercedes could remember correctly.

"Well if you are ever in need of a dance instructor, you know, to make sure your models are flexible, just let me know. I help Sam out all the time, right Sam?" Mike said as he poked Sam in the side. Sam looked up as if he was just awoken from a dream. "Right Sam?" asked Mike again. "Hmm?... Oh yeah right all the time" Sam blurted out before slipping back into his comatose state.

"I'm sure you would love that" teased Santana.

At this point Mercedes attention was all on Sam. She wondered what was wrong to make his so unusually silent. She reached over and touched Sam's hand, even the slightest touch made her heart race. _'Keep it cool, Mercedes, Keep. It. Cool.'_

"Is everything OK Sam? You look like you have something on your mind"

Sam looked down at the hand covering his before pulling it away. "Yeah, everything is fine." Sam said in a flat tone.

Mercedes looked at him surprised. Sure they weren't as close as they once used to be but she didn't understand why he was being so distant. As Sam looked away from Mercedes and started up a conversation with Puck. Mike had an empathetic look on his faced as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

Ever since she and Sam had the conversation that they needed to see other people and she gave her blessing for him to date Rachel, they haven't been the same. She felt as though she needed to pull back in order for him and Rachel to have a shot at something. It hurt and she cried herself to sleep for a good two weeks before diving head first straight into her music. When she had found out that Rachel and Sam broke up she desperately wanted to call him and tell him that she lied that day in the auditorium. She never dated a guy named Tank, she just didn't want Sam to feel tied down to her, especially when she was saving herself for marriage. But she had stopped herself, what was the point of telling him that. It wouldn't have changed anything, she was still wrapped up in her music and had no plans of settling down. Since then they had kept in touch through texts, she would talk about her albums and he would talk about Glee.

According to Kurt, Sam had moved on, and he had moved on a lot. It was then that she realized that she needed to do the same. So she dated, only to realize that there wasn't anyone out there quite like Sam.

"OK everyone," said Rachel as she clinked her knife against the plastic drinking glass. "Jesse and I have an announcement to make"

Mercedes looked towards the standing happy couple, feeling a twinge of jealousy in her stomach.

"We have decided to try for a baby."

"Jesus, Kurt and Blaine want another? Didn't you just have one for them?" said Santana.

Kurt looked over to Santana, "It's definitely not for us. Our hands are full already"

"I wouldn't mind another," said Blaine looking lovingly over at Kurt.

"You guys," interrupted Rachel, "We aren't trying for another baby for Kurt and Blaine, although it would be my honor to be a surrogate mother again. We want to start our own family" Rachel looked at Jesse and kissed his cheek.

"Wait a minute, what about Broadway? You pushed and shoved your way to the top and now your giving it up?"

"Well as a matter of fact Santana," Rachel had one of her annoyed looks on her face. "I'm actually going to take a break from Broadway to focus on this new part of our journey. Jesse is still directing and I got offered a teaching position at NYADA from Madam Tibideaux herself."

"Well as long as you don't focus every lesson on you, then I am happy for you"

Santana's remark rang true for so many reasons that everyone began to laugh, everyone but Sam. _'Don't tell me Sam still has feelings for Rachel'_ Mercedes thought as a wave of disappointment rushed over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your support, I would really enjoy your thoughts on the story. I have decided to take it kind of slow with them. I hope it leaves you wondering what is Sam going to do.**

 **I enjoy the reviews and get excited** when **I see them. Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 3

Mike poked Sam in the side, "Dude snap out of it, Rachel and Jesse just announced that they were going to start a family". Sam glanced over to Mercedes noticing that she was looking in his direction. He turned towards Mike and replied "That's great I am happy for them."

"You sure don't look like it." Mike was right, Sam was not being himself. He was contemplating if and when he should take Mikes advice. This might be his only chance who knows when Mercedes would be back in Lima Ohio.

After dinner was complete everyone stepped outside into the chilly air. "We better head to my mom's place we have an early morning tomorrow, we get to see Beth" Quinn said with excitement in her voice.

"Make sure you tell her I said hello."

"We will," said Puck giving a hug to Rachel.

Soon everyone was hugging and saying goodbye to each other. If Sam was going to do it now would be the time. Sam gathered his courage and looked over to Mercedes. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight. Her jeans hugging her body in all the right places and her long hair falling beneath her shoulders. He missed the love taps that he would give her on her derriere as she called him a pervert. Sam smiled at the thought, they had such great times together and he was sure they could have it back.

"Um... Mercedes, could I talk to you for a minute." Sam's heart raced as Mercedes turned around.

She looked over at Sam with a quizzical look on her face before flashing a smile.

"Sure, just give me a minute."

As she finished saying her goodbyes Sam started rehearsing what he was going to say to her.

 _'Look Mercedes, we have known each other for a long time. Of course we have had of ups and downs but there's something I need to get off my chest. I know we aren't as close as we used to be but I still feel a connection to you when I am around you. I still get nervous when you enter a room and when I hear your voice on the radio I have to catch my breath. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I still love you, in fact I never stopped loving you. I've dated other people but they never compare to you. Your my soul mate and I hope you realize that too'_

Sam was so engrossed with his speech in his head that he didn't realize that Mercedes was standing in front of him.

"Hello... Sam... Are you in there?" Mercedes said as she touched his arm.

Her touch electrified him, something he never felt with anyone else.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

"What's going on with you Sam? You've been in a daze all night, is everything all right with your family?" Mercedes couldn't ask the real question that was in the back of her mind _'Do you still have feelings for Rachel?'_

"Yeah, everyone is great. They actually wanted me to tell you hello. Stacey especially, she claims she's your biggest fan, but she would have to fight me for that title" Mercedes laughed, it had been a long time since she saw the Evans family. She missed being apart of their lives, but with her albums and tours she never got to see them anymore.

"Make sure to tell them hello for me and let Stacy know that the next time we see each other we will have a diva jam session" Sam looked at Mercedes and smiled, she was always so sweet to his family. They loved her as much as Sam did.

"Of course I will."

"So... What did you want to talk to me about?" Mercedes heart started to race.

"Oh... Well... Um..." Sam paused "I just wanted to know how long you were in town for"

Mercedes heart sank although she wasn't sure what she expected. She looked up at Sam "I will be here until the end of next week. Why?"

Sam had threw away his chance of confessing his feelings to Mercedes. But there was one way to salvage this conversation plus it would mean he could spend more time with her.

"Well if thats the case how about you come be a guest instructor at Glee club. I'm sure the kids would love a lesson from the famous Mercedes Jones. Plus we could use your help, we have some stiff competition for Sectionals this year"

"I think I can make time to do that for you Sam Evans," teased Mercedes.

"Well thats great, it will be like old times"

"I guess you could say that" laughed Mercedes. If only they could go back to old times. "Uh... Look Sam its getting kind of late and although this parking lot conversation has been fun, I need to get home. I need to get my beauty rest. Do you mind driving me home?"

As Sam looked around at his surroundings he realized that he and Mercedes were the only two people left standing outside of Breadstix. As much as Sam wanted to tell Mercedes that _'she was beautiful and no amount of beauty rest could change that'_ , he decided to opt for the more humorous route.

"Of course, your chariot awaits" Sam bowed towards the direction of his 56 Chevy, which was not much of a chariot.

Mercedes laughed as she walked toward the beaten down truck, "You never change do you Sam?"

The car ride home was tense to say the least, it felt as through her and Sam weren't even breathing. She glanced over to Sam, she forgot how good he looked. His dirty blond hair falling softly above his eye while his lips were red and plump. Memories of their kisses started flooding her mind making her heart skip a beat. Sam had been so patient when they has their first kiss, soft and gentle. He knew that it was her first time and he made sure that all of her needs were met.

Mercedes shook her head slightly to remove the memory from her mind. She needed to distract herself "So, you said the competition is pretty fierce this year?"

Sam looked at Mercedes from the corner of his eye. She sat there with her hands folded in her lap while her body bounced up and down from the lack of suspension in his truck. He then realized how low cut her shirt was. "Uh.. Yeah" Sam raised his eyes to meet hers "Its really stiff but we have a lot of talented kids. It actually reminds me of all of us."

"Hopefully without all the drama"

Sam smiled at Mercedes with his half crooked smile "I wish"

They soon pulled up to Mercedes parents home. Sam soon regretted not taking a longer route, he enjoyed his time with Mercedes even if there was tension.

Mercedes looked over to Sam and smiled, trying to hide her disappointment of being home "Well I guess I'll see you in Glee club."

Rocked from his thoughts Sam responded "Yep, see you then"

As Mercedes opened the car door Sam had the urge to grab her towards him and kiss her, but before he could act on his thoughts he heard the car door slam.

She leaned through the opened window of the car "Thank you for driving me home Sam, goodnight"

Sam nodded to her as he watched her make her way to her front porch. Mercedes unlocked the door and turned and waved to Sam as he returned the wave and drove off.

As she shut the door behind her she breathed a sigh of relief. _'How did we get to this point?'_ thought Mercedes

As she looked around her familiar surroundings she realized that everyone had already gone to bed. She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom careful not to wake anyone. Her bedroom looked the same, it had cream colored walls with accents of purple decor. The only difference was the queen size bed, when Mercedes first album found success she upgraded her bed from a twin size to queen. Mercedes walked over to her bed and laid down.

 _'It was so nice seeing everyone today. I was really looking forward to see Sam. I wish it hadn't been so awkward between us. I wonder if I've done something to offend him?'_

Soon Mercedes started to doze off only to realize she wasn't dressed for bed. She reluctantly stood up and got herself into her pajamas. She only had a week to relax and she was going to take full advantage of it and hopefully she will also get to the bottom of whats bugging Sam.


End file.
